


Bite Me

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Flash is so horny sometimes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/Other, for good reason, sometimes Eddie worries about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Flash has some strange, maybe even sometimes alarming, interests in the bedroom. What is an accident, accidentally becomes discovery of one of Flash's kinks - and maybe one of Eddie's too.Maybe it has something to do with the many-fanged alien always involved in all this.(Kinktober Day 6: Biting)





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 616, uhhhh some time after... Venomverse I guess. Probably a couple years.

Eddie and Flash had a rule in the bedroom: no drawing blood. Super-charged healing factor aside, they knew it stressed the symbiote out if one of them were to sustain injury during sex. Soreness, hickeys, maybe a few scratches, all were fine and probably even arousing most days, but they had both spilled enough blood it wasn’t attractive to either of them.

Well, Flash would admit to more than once getting uncomfortably turned on when witnessing Venom tear the arm off of an arms dealer with a furious roar but-- 

In bed (or maybe on the desk, once on the counter), they drew no blood. That was the rule.

\-----

The first time Eddie sank his teeth into Flash, it had been mostly purposeful.

He’d been holding Flash tight against him, grinning through his own breathless pants, fucking up into him with unerring accuracy, the symbiote lending a little bit of its strength to him. Tentacles twined around the both of them, one wrapped somewhat gently around Flash’s mouth (because it was late and Flash could get  _ loud _ ). Eddie took great pride in getting Flash to orgasm at the same time as himself, though, and so even in the throes of passion he knew this was about timing. 

He could feel Flash getting close; the trembling in those strong thighs clinging to his waist, even as the symbiote helped hold him up. The moment Eddie peaked, he buried his face into Flash’s broad shoulder to muffle his cry and he bit into Flash  _ hard _ . It was only a moment afterwards that Flash came as well, yelling out around the tentacle gag. 

Strangely exhausted, Eddie turned them around and flopped back onto the mattress, holding Flash close as they both came down. Once his head stopped swimming (even his other tended to be a little dazed after a particularly intense orgasm), he kissed Flash’s neck and rolled him away just enough to inspect his shoulder.

“Eddie?” Flash mumbled, stroking a tentacle still around his thigh. “Wha’s wrong?”

He grimaced at the deep red mark in Flash’s shoulder. His incisors, a tad sharper than the average person, had indeed left indentations. Eddie graced a hand over the mark and Flash winced, just a little. 

“Did you… did you  _ bite _ me?”

“I didn’t  _ mean _ to, it just kind of-”

Flash had pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked over at his shoulder. When he turned back to Eddie, his eyes were wide and his pupils  _ huge _ . 

“Do it again.”

“Wha...what?”

“It’s not like you drew blood.”

Eddie frowned at him, knowing Flash could be a little… cloudy after sex.  _ Is this normal for him? _

_ “Flash has… some strange interests.” _

Flash rolled them over again so Eddie was on top. He tugged Eddie closer and nibbled on his earlobe. “Come on, that was hot as  _ fuck _ .” He ran a hand through Eddie’s hair and traced his ear with his tongue. “Show me your teeth.” Flash smiled wickedly. “Show me  _ Venom’s _ teeth.”

Eddie sucked in a sharp breath when Flash tried to grind against him. “ _ Jesus _ , Flash; usually you drop off after a few minutes.” He moved away a few inches just as Flash had begun tugging on his ear. “Come on; we both got work in the morning. Shower time.”

“Could call in. ‘Sorry, got attacked by a tentacle alien. In my bed. It was great.’”

He chuckled despite himself and shook his head before kissing Flash, enough of the symbiote wrapping around him to give a few tiny pricks on Flash’s face. Eddie then gathered him up, holding him by the thighs as Flash looped his arms around Eddie’s neck. He got off the bed, moving to the bathroom, and just as he reached the doorknob, Flash was working a hickey into his neck. Just as he was about to pull away, Flash bit down, sending the weirdest pleasure-pain straight to Eddie’s cock. 

Then he looked down and spotted Venom forming a head; a mouth full of fangs, poised right over his waist. He shook off the feeling with a growl that wasn’t nearly as aggressive as he’d intended. “You are both going to kill me.”

“Worse ways to die,” Flash pointed out. 

Much to his dismay, Venom hummed in agreement, moving around to rest its head on Flash’s uninjured shoulder, exposing a mouthful of teeth and a long, powerful tongue. 

“It is good to remember,” the symbiote remarked, moving closer, “who we all belong to.”

And then it nipped him very, very gently on the tip of his nose.

“You are both  _ awful _ ,” Eddie said. He adjusted his grip on Flash to get the door and stepped on inside. 

He was almost happy that the shower didn’t wash away  _ all _ the evidence of all their little love bites. It might’ve been a shame.


End file.
